


Sete

by OttoNoveTre



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Blood and Violence, Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 19:06:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/802140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OttoNoveTre/pseuds/OttoNoveTre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinquantesimi Hunger Games.<br/>I secondi Giochi della Memoria.<br/>Haymitch si ritrova a combattere contro non 23, ma 47 avversari. Maysilee è appena morta per un attacco di ibridi, vicino all'estremo confine dell'arena.<br/>Ormai sono rimasti solo una manciata di tributi, e la vittoria non è più una possibilità distante...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sete

  


**Sete**

Chiuse gli occhi di Maysilee con il rombo del cannone nelle orecchie, e appoggiò il corpo contro quell’erba innaturalmente verde che gli faceva venire il mal di testa. Anche la pelle di Maysilee, dove gli uccelli rosa l’avevano beccata, era diventata lucida e di un rosso artificiale. 

\- Sai, Lee, sei fortunata, magari a Capitol City un intervento del genere costerebbe un sacco di soldi.

Frugò il cadavere in cerca di cibo o armi, ma trovò solamente un pezzettino di carbone legato con una cordicella di cuoio. Se lo mise meccanicamente al collo, mentre una parte lontana del suo cervello pensava al loro mentore, al “fate commuovere il pubblico”.

Il rumore dell’hovercraft spezzò il silenzio: Haymitch raccolse lo zaino e si allontanò di corsa dal cadavere. Si nascose dietro un cespuglio di more, ignorando il profumo dolce dei frutti, che gli faceva brontolare lo stomaco: erano velenosi come tutto il resto nell’arena. 

Il rumore dell’hovercraft si faceva sempre più vicino, il cadavere attendeva. Una figura in corsa fendette l’erba fino a Maysilee: Haymitch tirò fuori il coltello, pronto ad affrontare un altro ibrido. Si acquattò contro il terreno e scostò una frasca, contento che il rumore dell’hovercraft fosse abbastanza forte da coprire quello fatto da lui. Ma accucciato accanto a Maysilee non c’era un animale: era un altro dei tributi, il ragazzino del sei. Aveva alzato il braccio di Maysilee e lo stava staccando con un falcetto. Finito il lavoro, strappò il brandello di giacca che lo copriva e affondò i denti nella carne. Haymitch sentì un conato salirgli dallo stomaco e nascose la testa contro il terreno. Annusando il terriccio, lo stomaco ritornò tranquillo. Gli tremavano le braccia mentre scostava di nuovo la frasca e seguiva con lo sguardo il ragazzino del sei, che si era rialzato e correva via assieme al braccio ma, fatti pochi metri, barcollò e cadde nell’erba; si rialzò e avanzò ancora qualche passo. Il veleno degli uccelli nel corpo di Maysilee era entrato in circolo. 

_Idiota._

Il colpo di cannone arrivò roboante, assieme alla sagoma nera dell’hovercraft che raccolse entrambi i cadaveri e scomparve di nuovo all’orizzonte.

Haymitch stese la cerata che teneva nello zaino, la sporcò di foglie, more e rametti e ci si infilò sotto, il coltello sempre stretto in mano. 

Assieme al tramonto arancio carico si diffusero le note dell’inno di Panem: tra le fronde Haymitch vide le facce dei due tributi del distretto due, il ragazzino del braccio, la ragazza del nove e Maysilee. Fece su un lato della cerata quattro taglietti con la punta del coltello, mentre col pollice contava quelli già fatti nei giorni precedenti.

Cinque, erano rimasti solamente in cinque.  


  


\- Merda!

Haymitch sbatté la borraccia vuota a terra, afferrò lo zaino della sua ultima vittima e lo rovesciò davanti a sé. Caddero un rotolo di corda e una scatola di fiammiferi, ma nessun tipo di alimento.

\- Volevi la mia di acqua, eh? Bastardo! – Haymitch tirò un calcio al cadavere sgozzato, ma lo sforzo gli fece girare la testa. Gli faceva male da tre giorni, da quando aveva finito la scatoletta di carne mandata dagli sponsor, e quella stupida erba fosforescente non aiutava…

_Spegnete l’erba._

Incespicò e cadde con la testa proprio accanto a quella del ragazzo che aveva ucciso. Gli rimbalzò davanti agli occhi il numero tre. Tre? Era il distretto o tre perché erano rimasti in tre? Il ragazzo aveva gli occhi azzurri e la bocca tutta storta. Una faccia stupida. No, non era del tre, era il terzo rimasto.  
Quindi ora erano solo in due. 

_" Allora, Haymitch, cosa pensi di quest'edizione, che ha il doppio degli sfidanti rispetto al solito?"_

_“Non fa tanta differenza; saranno stupidi il doppio rispetto al solito, perciò immagino che le mie probabilità siano più o meno le stesse.”_

Haymitch rise a piccoli singhiozzi nervosi, nel silenzio completo dell’arena.

\- Visto che erano davvero stupidi, Caesar?

Haymitch rotolò supino e lo gridò verso il cielo, all’hovercraft in avvicinamento. Strisciò lontano dal cadavere e si mise a sedere poco lontano, mentre il raggio di luce sollevava il corpo. Notò solo allora la scia di sangue che aveva lasciato dietro di sé. Si tastò le braccia e le gambe, finché non vide tre tagli paralleli sotto il ginocchio sinistro: strappò la stoffa dai pantaloni e ce la avvolse attorno. 

Si sdraiò di nuovo supino e inspirò lentamente l’aria, fino a quando i puntini neri e bianchi lasciarono il posto al cielo di mezzogiorno. Si passò la lingua sulle labbra secche, senza risultato. Prese il coltello e si specchiò nella lama: le labbra erano spaccate da tagli sanguinanti e gli occhi pesti e venati. E, sopra gli occhi, un bagliore metallico.

L’ascia si conficcò nel terreno dove un attimo prima c’era la sua testa. La ragazza dell’uno urlò di frustrazione e la estrasse.

Haymitch raccolse le gambe e le sferrò un calcio sul ginocchio. Si alzò, ricomparvero i puntini davanti agli occhi, diede un fendente alla cieca col coltello e sentì il rumore della carne squarciata. La ragazza urlò di nuovo e indietreggiò.

Haymitch era in piedi, la gamba ferita pulsava e il dolore per fortuna lo teneva lucido. Il suo coltello era arrivato all’occhio dell’avversaria: Uno si teneva la mano sulla metà faccia sanguinante. Se la pulì su una giacca a vento a pezzi e scattò verso di lui. Haymitch fece un salto indietro e atterrò sulla gamba ferita, che non resse il peso. Uno lo raggiunse con l’accetta già caricata per colpire. Haymitch alzò le braccia a proteggersi la testa, ma sentì la lama che gli squarciava la carne della pancia. Uno aveva deviato il colpo sulla parte non difesa: ritirò l’accetta sporca di sangue con un ghigno. Haymitch sentì caldo alla pancia e brividi in tutto il corpo. Qualcosa di viscido premeva per uscire dalla sua maglietta. Deglutì per non vomitare e corse via dalla ragazza.

La sentiva arrancare dietro di lui. Dovevano sembrare due stupidi, nella loro corsa zoppicante e lenta su quella stupida erba verde. 

Davanti a lui c’era il cespuglio di more, quello di Maysilee. Quindi… quindi poi non c’era più dove scappare.

_Dodici, questo non significa che con il confine tu non ci possa giocare._

Bene, cespugli, oltre. Pensare solo al passo successivo, a quello ancora dopo. Gli scoppiavano testa e polmoni, ma il fiato della ragazza era sempre alle sue spalle. L’orlo, era all’orlo del precipizio.

Sentì un sibilo e si gettò a terra. L’ascia passò volando sopra la sua testa e scomparve nell’ombra del precipizio. La ragazza gli saltò al collo e tentò di arrivare alla ferita della pancia. Haymitch scalciò per togliersela di dosso, ma lei gli affondò le unghie nel braccio e continuò a strattonare.

_Dai, forza. Funziona dai, funziona…_

Haymitch serrò le braccia e smise di muoversi, concentrando le ultime forze nella stretta. La ragazza gli sferrò due ginocchiate alla gamba ferita. Lui strinse i denti e chiuse gli occhi.

_Avanti!_

Un sibilo, un “cioc!” e il peso sopra di lui scomparve. Haymitch aprì gli occhi e Uno era accasciata a terra, l’ascia conficcata in mezzo alla faccia. La scalciò via da sé il più in fretta possibile e strisciò con la schiena fino al bordo del precipizio, dove si rannicchiò. Il braccio che teneva chiusa la ferita allo stomaco era fradicio di sangue.

Solo dopo il rimbombo del cannone osò avvicinarsi di nuovo. Haymitch estrasse l’accetta dalla faccia della ragazza, la guardò, guardò gli occhi vacui, il solito sguardo stupido che lasciava la morte. Per qualche minuto sentì solo il suo respiro e il sangue che gorgogliava fuori dalla ferita. Poi afferrò un sasso e lo calò sulla testa della ragazza. Una, due, tre, quattro volte.

\- Volevi uccidermi? Volevi? Ma ho vinto io, IO! 

Dalla poltiglia di sangue si intravedevano ancora i lineamenti. Alla sfilata, Uno aveva un disegno a farfalla sulla guancia, fatto di tanti piccoli brillantini. Stava sporcando i brillantini. Si fermò con la pietra sollevata sopra la testa. La lasciò cadere. Sfregò la guancia con le dita, fino a quando dal rosso riemerse un pezzo di pelle rosa.

\- Scusami, scusami scusami… adesso pulisco, va via tutto, se solo ci fosse acqua… e rimettiamo assieme le due metà, così…

I pacificatori staccarono Haymitch dal corpo che ancora teneva premute le due guance per chiudere lo spacco provocato dall’ascia, incurante che a lui fosse uscito un pezzo di intestino dalla ferita sulla pancia.

\- Ragazzo, è finita.

Lo misero di peso su un lettino da sala operatoria; un dottore si sporse sopra di lui con una maschera di ossigeno. Tentò di allontanarla con le braccia e farfugliò qualcosa.

\- Che cosa c’è, Haymitch?

\- Ho sete.

 

  
 ****

 

**Author's Note:**

> Haymitch e i cinquantesimi Hunger Games. Da come il personaggio ci viene presentato nei libri, immagino che abbia giocato molto più "in attacco" rispetto a Katniss, e che anche per questo motivo sia riuscito a sopravvivere su 48 persone coinvolte per i secondi giochi della memoria. La grande difficoltà della sua arena, come si vede nel libro, è che tutto ciò che circondava i tributi era velenoso. Immagino che molti siano morti di fame e sente, e che i sopravvissuti siano stati i tributi che erano riusciti ad accaparrarsi zaini alla cornucopia o a farsi mandare cibo dagli sponsor.  
> Mi sono permessa di essere un po' più violenta rispetto agli standard del libro perché io a sentire la trama mi aspettavo una cosa così, molto cruda.  
> Tutta la storia è una mia interpretazione della vittoria di Haymitch, da quando ha lasciato il cadavere di Maysilee, un altro dei 4 tributi del 12, a quando ha sfruttato la scoperta del confine dell'arena (che fa rimbalzare indietro gli oggetti) per eliminare l'ultima avversaria.  
> La prima citazione in corsivo è presa pari dal libro, dall'intervista che ha fatto con Caesar.  
> Grazie a chi si è fermato a leggere!


End file.
